mamodospellsfandomcom-20200216-history
Wander of the mamodo worlds
Wanders of the Mamodo world =Faudo= FAUDO SEALED.jpg|FAUDO SEALED FAUDO ZATCH BELL.gif|FAUDO REVEALED A demon that was sealed up for centuries. It was more powerful than any mamodo could image, and had no need for a spellbook. Inside Faudo are beings in there that act as Faudo's body parts. It was suppose to be sealed along with its power, but was brought to the Human world by Leo, it attracted the attention of alot of mamodos wanting to use it to become king. It also brought attention to those who knew it as a threat. Leo had Faudo changed where it can transport and be controlled, but the only thing was to break the seal. Faudo's seal could only be broken by the strongest Dioga class spells that could be found. 'Faudo's organisms' *'Unko Tintin/POOSOPHAGUS:' A humerous part of Faudo that protects the entrance to the other organs pass the stomach. He could only allow those who can answer his questions correctly. However most of his questions are easier to answer than some. He was freed when Faudo was broken from his seal and if he looses a match he has a hidden detonation that is powerful enough to destroy the strongest walls. Destroyed by Wonrei and by self in a Kamakazi effort to kill Wonrei. 200px-Unko Tin Tin.jpg|POOSOPHAGUS/UNKO TINTIN ORIGINAL FORM UNKO TINTIN POWERED UP.jpg|POOSOPHAGUS/UNKO TINTIN POWERED UP FORM *'Faudo's Heart/HEART WARRIOR:' A being that pumps the heart when Faudo was sealed. When Faudo was released it could walk around and use tubes to absorb nutrients from Faudo so its never harmed. Was destroyed by the combined efforts of Earth and friend. *'Anti-bodies:' Monsterous sharklike creatures that fights off any threat in Faudo. *'Small Intestine Drill:' A drill that grinds food up in the small intestines and let nutrients pass through to the liver. Seems to be indestructible. *'Degosumia:' A 3-headed Cerberuslike creature born to destroy Zatch and his friends . Destroyed by Bari. 'Weapons' *'Main Gun:' Faudo shoots a huge blast of energy from his mouth. *'Ten-Finger Gun:' Lasers are fired from Faudo's fingertips. *'Hole Gun:' Blasts of energy are discharged from the holes in Faudo's armor. *'Angle Sword:' A massive sword that Faudo uses as a weapon. *'High Speed Mode:' Faudo can proplel himself at a high rate of speed by firing energy out of eight exhaust pipes. *'Teleport:' He can move instantaneously utilizing this technique, this is also the technique that move him from the mamodo world to the human world. *'Godufa:' Some of Faudo's power can be bestowed upon others by the one who controls Faudo. The individuals transform in appearance and their level of strength is intensified. The mamodos that controlled Faudo during the Battle Leo Zeno Bell Bao A dragon created by King Bell to Devour his enemies, but as more mamodos it devours the more hatred it devours until finally it became a threat to everyone in its path including its user. King Bell sealed Bao into Zatch as Bao would of been misused by Zeno, and Zatch would be able to handle the power. It was for the safety of the mamodo world when Zatch was send to his foster family. Bao originally began as a regular spell Bao Zakerga but as stronger as Zatch got and with the power of Zakerzem, Bao came closer and closer to its true form until finally Zatch released it's truest form. BAO ZAKERUGA FIRST FORM.jpg|BAO ZAKERUGA FIRST FORM Bao.jpg|BAO ZAKERUGA SECOND FORM ZATCH BELL CH 319 PG 10-11.jpg|BAO ZAKERUGA FINAL FORM/ULTIMATE FORM SHIN BERWAN BAO ZAKERUGA ZATCH BELL CH 319 PG 14-15.jpg|SHIN BERWAN BAO ZAKERUGA Users King Bell Zatch Bell Category:Arc